There is some gear or apparel that requires one or more secure fastening systems. In some situations, it is advantageous to quickly release such fastening systems.
In the tactical vest industry, there is a long-felt need for a quick release fastening system. It is advantageous for tactical vests to be equipped with a cummerbund to provide additional protective plating or to allow for the carrying of ballistics. However, emergency situations can arise when a user is wearing a tactical vest and cummerbund. Such situations often require quick removal of the cummerbund or quick removal of the full tactical vest. In the tactical vest industry, removal of the cummerbund is generally accomplished by utilizing a cable release system to disengage the fastener. Such cable release systems are complicated and can lead to problems in these emergency situations. Therefore, a need exists in the art to develop a quick release fastening system that can be accomplished simply, using no hardware.